Not Forgotten
by sora1213
Summary: "Its impossible..." Erza whispered as she looked at the person floating inside the orange sphere. "She should have been freed. Why is she still in there?" "I found her like this." Laxus said as he looked at Lucy floating inside the sphere, her eyes half open, gazing out at the world in front of her. LaLu Lucy x Laxus Rated T for language. A short one but oh well. 2nd story yippie!
1. Found

**~~ Author's note ~~ Hi everyone! I'm back! *random theme music playing* This story takes place after the events of the Key of the Starry Sky arc *anime only* so if you haven't seen it yet SORRY! Some of the story might not make sense to you. This is a short one *only a few chapters* it was in the back of my mind as I kept trying to write my next main one and wouldn't be quite! Anyways enough ranting and enjoy the story! Feel free to ask questions *I'll try to answer* and please leave a review of what you think! Later XD**

* * *

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 1**

**Found**

"Luuucy!" Natsu yelled out to the sky, causing everyone around him to flinch, even causing the octopus Kanaloa to jump a bit.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Erza yelled at him as she, too, scanned the sky, searching for Lucy among all the pieces of the destroyed Infinity Castle. "We will find her."

"Yeah Flame Brain, she shouldn't be that hard to find." Gray said, scanning the sky like everyone else.

They didn't find Lucy that night, though. They didn't find her the next day either. Fairy Tail spent over a week, along with the members of the Legion Corps, searching for Lucy without any results.

* * *

_Its too quite in the Guild, I wonder why... _Laxus glanced around the Guild, it had only been a day since Gildarts let him back into Fairy Tail, but not once had there been a single brawl, drinking contest, or shouting match, which was unusual for Fairy Tail.

He got up and walked over to Mira, who was standing next to Erza, looking at a giant map on th far wall, arguing about where they should search next.

"Oi! Mira!" He called out as she walked up behind her. "Why is it so quite around here?" As he got closer he saw it was a map of Fiore, divided into sections, some of the sections had been crossed out in red marker. "What's the map for?" He asked as he studied it.

"The search." Erza told him, not taking her eyes away from the map.

"Search?"

"For Lucy..." Mira said in a hushed whisper. "Everyone is off searching for her, it hasn't been the same here without her."

He looked at the map and saw that the entire eastern part of Fiore was crossed out, as was most of the southern area.

_ This big of a search for one person... Who was Lucy again... The name sounds familiar. Oh, that's right! She's the busty blond that had Phantom Lord after her. What's so special about her? Maybe I should leave before I get roped into the search..._

"Oi! Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen! We're going to the mountains to train for a bit before the Grand Magic Games, pack for a few months!" Laxus heard his team quickly leave the Guild to go pack their bags, and he sighed and left to go pack his.

**~~ TS ~~ one week ~~**

_Okay, what kind of fucked up dream is this? _Laxus was floating in some kind of orange liquid, and he could see people outside the space he was in fighting. The fighting stopped and after a few minutes everything around him flew apart, and all he could see around him was the sky flying past. He then felt whatever he was in crash into the ground, all he could see around him were rocks and plants, and for some reason he was sad that he couldn't see the stars...

* * *

Laxus woke up covered in sweat, and unable to get back to sleep he decided to go for a walk. He heard Bickslow snoring from one tent, heard Ever's light breathing from another, but he couldn't hear Freed. He walked into the woods and found him sitting on a rock, talking into a lacrima, and Laxus walked away with a smirk on his face. _I'll ask him later..._

He kept walking through the forest, past massive trees that blocked out the sky, but stopped when he senses a lonely presence up ahead. He waked further in and stopped when he found a massive orange sphere, someone floating inside.

_Are you fucking kidding me!?_

* * *

Mira was cleaning the bar that night, as usual, with a smile on her face. She had just got off the lacrima with Freed, it had been a little hard keeping their relationship a secret, but so far no one had found out.

She was just drying some mugs when she looked over as she heard a pinging noise and saw the Guild's comm. lacrima going off.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Mira muttered as she answered it, and jumped back whe she saw a wide eyed Freed in the lacrima.

"Freed what's going on?" She asked and she could hear shouting in the background.

"Mira! How many people are in the Guild right now!"

"Ummm..." She looked around and saw Erza, Gajeel, Master Makarov, and to her surprise Wendy. "Erza, Gajeel, Master, and Wendy are the only ones here, why?"

"It's a bit hard to explain. Is one of the back rooms empty?"

"Yes, but Freed, what's going on?" Mira was getting annoyed with the man.

"We'll explain when we get there, but for now open the main doors and keep everyone out of the way." She heard a crack of thunder and the connection went dead.

"Gajeel, open the doors! Everyone else get out of the way!" Mira called out as she realized what was happening, if Laxus was lightning traveling with his entire team it must be an emergency.

"Mira, what's going on?" Erza asked as she came over and stood beside her.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Laxus is bringing his team back early for some reason."

"Did Freed say why?"

"No, all he said was to open the doors and get out o-" Mira and Erza both jumped as a bolt of lightning flashed through the open door, slowing down long enough to eject three pale people before flying behind the bar and into one of the store rooms.

"Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen!" Makarov called as he walked up to them. "Why are you back early, and why did Laxus go to a store room?"

"Ah... well that's because we fo-"

"Wendy!" Laxus yelled from the store room, cutting Freed off. "I need you back here. Now!" Everyone followed Wendy back to one of the store room and froze at what they saw.

"Its impossible..." Erza whispered as she looked at the person floating inside the orange sphere. "She should have been freed. Why is she still in there?"

"I found her like this." Laxus said as he looked at Lucy floating inside the sphere, her eyes half open, gazing out at the world in front of her. "We were in the northern mountains when I found her." Laxus ran a hand through his hair, he didn't know Lucy and he didn't know what to do. "I just brought her back, I'm going home now." He turned and made his way out of the room, only to turn his head as he heard someone call his name.

"Laxus." He looked over and saw a single tear run down his grandfather's cheek. "Thank you for bringing Lucy home."

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he turned, lifting his hand in farewell. "We're Fairy Tail, its what we do."

* * *

The months passed and Lucy's team still hadn't returned from training, and the only ones who were there that night visited her. They hoped that by hearing their voices she would be able to free herself from the sphere, but she was unresponsive as she floated there.

The night before everyone was supposed to leave for the Games in Crocus Laxus made his way to the back room, keeping out of sight of Mira and Erza. The lights were dim in the room, the only source of light was the soft glow from the sphere that Lucy was in. She looked the same as when he found her, and as he stepped closer and put a hand on the sphere he noticed a small frown on her face.

"Hey Blondie, its Laxus. I know you probably don't want _me_ to talk to you, but I thought you might want some company because your friends are still away." Laxus looked around the room and sighed, it was too empty in here. _After the Games I should get Mira to put something cheerful in here._

"The Grand Magic Games are starting up in a few days, and I'm positive that Fairy Tail will make a comeback. By the time you're free everything will be back to normal. Your friends will be back and Fairy Tail will be the strongest once again." Laxus turned and left, but if he would have stayed a few seconds longer he would have noticed the lights brighten a bit, he would have seen her frown disappear.

* * *

_Why was Laxus just here? _Lucy thought as she floated in the orange liquid. _When are my friends going to return, and why am I still stuck in this thing? _As Lucy waited for someone, anyone, to visit her she thought about Laxus, about his visit. _Well, if he says that Fairy Tail is going to be number one again I should believe him. Hmmm... I'll have to thank him once I'm out of here for finding me._

* * *

Time passed slowly for Lucy as she was trapped in the sphere, with no one visiting her she had no idea how much time had passed. For Laxus time passed rather quickly, Fairy Tail had won their first ever Grand Magic Games, making them the strongest once again. The town had even given them back their old building, and as Laxus walked in he realized something was missing.

"Oi Mira, clear out one of the back rooms, I'll be back in a bit." Mira nodded at him and he turned into lightning and took off, re-materializing in front of the sphere that contained Lucy.

"Don't worry, Blondie. You haven't been completely forgotten. I'm going to bring you home once again." He reached out and placed his hands on the sphere and lightning traveled back to the Guild hall, into one of the back rooms Mira had cleared out. As he walked back into the main area he was spotted by Natsu.

"Laxus! There you are! Fight me!" Laxus turned and glared at Natsu. _His best friend is trapped in a magical sphere, unable to get free, and all he wants to do is fight? _He looked over at Mira, who had an upset look on her face, and then over at Erza, who was glaring at Natsu.

"Natsu? Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked, oblivious as always.

"Mira, Erza? Didn't you tell him anything?" The two women shook their heads, and laxus let out a slow sigh, but before he could say anything Natsu came flying at him.

"I don't want to talk, I want to fig-" He was cut short by Laxus's fist slamming into his face, knocking him out.

"Lucy was found, you oblivious pink haired idiot." Laxus growled as he dragged Natsu by his scarf into the room Lucy was in, throwing him in and locking the door.

* * *

Lucy smiled when she saw Laxus appear before her, heard him tell her that she wasn't forgotten. Everything disappeared and she was in a new room, she tried to reach out to Laxus, but she was too slow and he left too quick.

Not even a minute later Natsu was thrown into the room by Laxus. _Natsu? _Lucy watched as he woke up and instantly ran to the door, watched as he began pounding on it. _Natsu, look over here! I'm back... Natsu? Please look over here... _Lucy felt a tear escape her eye, but then Natsu finally looked over and noticed her.

"Luce? Is that you?" Natsu came closer and pressed his face to the sphere.

_Yes, Natsu! Its me, I made it home! _Lucy tried to reach out to him, but once again she was too slow, and he turned around.

"Sorry Luce. Lisanna is looking for me. I promised to go on a job with her. Once you get out of that sphere we should all go on a job together." Natsu lifted his hand in the Fairy Tail salute and ran out the door, leaving Lucy alone. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably, it wasn't like anyone could hear her anyways.

* * *

Laxus walked in after Natsu ran out and scanned the room, he could have sworn he heard someone sobbing, but there was no one in the room. He looked over at Lucy and let out a low sigh when he saw the tears on her cheeks, her arms seemed to be reaching out for someone.

Laxus walked over and placed a hand on the sphere and an sad smile crossed his lips. "Don't worry, Lucy. We will find a way to free you. Just wait a bit longer."


	2. Forgotten

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 2**

**Forgotten**

**~TS two and a half months ~~**

Laxus was walking to the Guild one morning when a flower cart caught his eye. It was overflowing with every flower in every color imaginable, the wind chimes hanging off the small roof of the cart were making soft clinks in the light breeze. There was a young girl running the cart, she was lightly tanned and was wearing a pale gold dress, a pale blue head scarf was wrapped around her head.

He walked over and was drawn to a white lily with hot pink in the center of each petal, darker pink spots on each petal. "Oi, girl! Do you know how much it is for a bouquet of these lilies?" The girl walked over to him and smiled, her bright blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Ah... the Stargazer Lily... Is it for someone special?"

"No. Just a friend. I'm waiting for her to... ah... _wake up_." He looked at the girl and frowned. "You can't be older than twelve, shouldn't one of your parents be running this cart?"

Just as the girl smiled at him a gust of wind caught her scarf, pulling it away from her head, revealing her shoulder length silver hair. He caught her scarf and handed it back to her, and she wrapped it once around her hair and began to make a bouquet with the lilies.

"I'm older than I look." She said as she held the bouquet out to him, and he took out his wallet.

"How much?"

"No charge. I just hope your friend... ah... _wakes up_." Laxus smiled and took the flowers, and as he walked away he turned to say thanks to the girl, but she and her cart of flowers were gone, the only thing there was her scarf, blowing away in the breeze.

* * *

As Laxus walked into Fairy Tail he saw Mira behind the bar and waved in greeting, making his way behind the bar into the back room that Lucy was in. In the past few months Mira had done a bit of decorating, there was now an arm chair with a table and lamp on it next to it, and a small table next to the sphere, a vase with wilted flowers in it on the table.

Laxus walked over and disposed of the wilted flowers, replacing them with the lilies. Instead of sitting in the chair, he sat on the floor and leaned his back against the sphere.

"So, Lucy. Last time I was here I told you about the time Evergreen got into a fight with a Gorgon. How about I tell you about the time Bickslow went up against a Chimera..."

* * *

Mira walked into Lucy's room to check on Laxus and walked out smiling, and walked back in with a blanket. Quietly, she walked over and draped it over a sleeping Laxus. She looked up at the sphere Lucy was in and smiled. Her arms were outstretched towards Laxus, like she was trying to embrace him from behind. Mira reached over and placed her hand on the sphere with a smile.

_Lucy, you're changing Laxus, even if he doesn't realize it. Please come out soon._

* * *

Laxus walked into Lucy's room before he had to leave for the Fantasia parade, and he noticed the lights brighten a bit when he walked in.

"Hey Lucy. The parade is starting soon, so I thought I would stop by before it began. Levy and Freed are researching every chance they get on a way to get you out of there. I know its taking a while just don't give up. I'll come see you after the parade."

Laxus smiled as he left, imagining the day when Lucy would be free, but then frowned. _She'll probably just go running right to Flame Brain... Well, its not like we were friends or anything. Hell, I had her turned to stone! I wouldn't be surprised if she ignored me when she gets free..._ He shook his to get the thought out of his mind and quickly made his way to where the parade was being held.

* * *

Lucy listened as a party was being held in the Guild hall, and remembered what Laxus had said about a parade.

_I missed the Fantasia Festival... Well, there is always next year... _She slowly looked up when she heard the door open, heard laughter.

"Natsu, stop it..." She heard someone laugh.

"But I don't want to..." Lucy looked up to see Natsu press Lisanna into the wall and kiss her.

_Natsu... why Lisanna... Is it because I'm trapped in here? _Faintly she could see the lights flicker, then heard Lisanna scream as they went off as she curled into a ball.

* * *

Laxus was enjoying a beer at the bar when he noticed some of the lights behind it start to flicker, and heard someone, maybe Lisanna, scream as a few went out. The only area affected were the rooms behind the bar, and he saw Natsu and Lisanna run out of the room Lucy was in.

"Mira." Laxus sighed as he stood up and walked behind the bar. "See what those two did. I'm going to check on Lucy." Mira nodded and walked over to her sister and Laxus walked to Lucy's room.

All the lights were out, the only source of light was the faint glow of the sphere. He walked over and noticed Lucy was curling into a ball, and he could make out a few tears on her cheeks as well.

"Lucy, I hope you're okay." Laxus ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the woman trapped in front of him. "I wish there was something I could do to help..."

_I didn't ask... this to happen... _Laxus looked up as he heard a voice echo in his mind.

"Lucy, what didn't you ask to happen?" He placed a hand on the sphere and waited a few minutes as Lucy lifted her head to look at him.

_... hear me?_

"Yeah, I can hear you. What did you mean earlier?" It was a moment before Lucy answered, and as she answered the lights in the room got brighter.

_So happy... can hear me... Didn't ask... to be trapped... not able... to see friends..._

"But didn't you just see Natsu and Lisanna, weren't they just in here?"

_Natsu doesn't visit... came in... to kiss Lisanna... He's forgotten me... _The lights started to flicker and Laxus could feel her sadness.

"Lucy, you haven't been forgotten. If it would make you feel better how about I stop in everyday to see you?"

He watched as Lucy smiled. _Yes... Thank you, Laxus..._

**~~ TS three months ~~**

Laxus brushed snow off his coat as he made it back to Fairy Tail, the Thunder God Tribe behind him, grumbling about the cold. They had just gotten back from a month long job, and he and his team were relieved to be home again. The job had been an emergency S-Class job. A group of thieves had stolen an extremely dangerous magical object, it wasn't hard to find the group, just a pain in the ass to catch. The leader of the thieves kept using teleportation magic every time they got close to catching them, which is why it took a month to catch them. After they caught the thieves and returned the object they had taken the first train home.

As Laxus made his way to the bar he noticed Mira watching him, a worried look in her eyes.

"Mira, why are you looking at me like that. Has something happened to Lucy?"

"Well... no one can really tell, but Lucy seems to be very upset. It happened right after you left for your job. At first it didn't seem that big of a deal, the lights in her room would occasionally dim when someone went in. Now if anyone but me goes in they go out completely, including some of the lights out here."

Laxus sighed and tried to think of what might have upset Lucy. "Did Natsu visit her at all?" Mira shook her head. "How often did she have vis- Fuck! That's what it is! I told her I would visit every day, but I took for a month without telling her." He hit his forehead with he heel of his hand.

"Sorry about this Mira, I'll go try to fix things." Laxus left a rather confused looking Mira and walked to Lucy's room. As he walked in the lights brightened a bit, but then dimmed a bit as he walked over and placed a hand on the sphere.

"Hey, Lucy..." Laxus let out a sigh as she looked at her in the sphere. "Sorry for suddenly leaving like that. An emergency mission came in and my team and I had to leave right away."

_Laxus... leave me alone..._

His head snapped up at her words. _I knew it was too good to be true... _He took a step back, removing his hand from the sphere.

"If that's what you want, I'll go, but first tell me why?" His mind flashed back to all the times he visited her every day since she first spoke to him, he had told her so much about his past, and he had heard parts of her's that she hadn't told anyone.

_Laxus... go away... I was upset... you left me... no one visited... Only you would... but you left... I ... want to be alone... Please... go..._

Laxus took one last look at Lucy before storming out of the room, only to run into Mira.

"Laxus? What's wrong?"

"Lucy told me to leave, so that's what I'm doing!" He yelled out, causing her to flinch.

"She told yo- Wait! She spoke to you?" Mira asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and she told me to leave her alone, so that's what I'm doing!" Laxus yelled out again and turned into lightning and disappeared, leaving Mira staring at the spot where he had just been. She looked up as the light flickered, and tears rolled down her cheek as Fairy Tail went dark. Slowly she opened the door to look in on Lucy and saw her curling up in the faintly glowing sphere, and as she looked closer she saw tears suspended in the liquid beside Lucy.

_Laxus, what have you done..._

* * *

**Don't worry things get better! And for everyone who has read my first story... Someone is back... XD I wonder what she's up to o.O If you liked it please leave a review! Later!**


	3. Loved

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 3**

**Loved**

The weeks passed slowly, Laxus was rarely seen at Fairy Tail, and the lights went out so often that there were candles everywhere. When the lights went out for the seventh time that morning, causing Mira to break a glass, she had enough of it and stormed to back room where Lucy was.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled as she stood in front of the sphere, her hands on her hips glaring at Lucy. "I've had it with you and the damn lights! If you didn't want Laxus to leave then why did you tell him to go!" Mira waited and watched as Lucy straightened out slowly, and Mira jumped when she heard Lucy's voice echo in her mind.

_I didn't... to leave... him to stay... to be alone... left me..._

"Lucy you aren't making any sense. I can only hear part of what you're saying."

* * *

_Only part of what I'm saying? _Lucy looked out at Mira and frowned. _Laxus could understand me, most of the time._ Mira just looked even more confused at her words. _Why can't anyone hear me! I didn't want him to leave! I didn't want to be left alone again! All I want is to get out of here! I just want to see him again!_

"Lucy, hold on. I'm going to get Warren, he should be able to help." Mira left and returned moments later with Warren. "Okay Lucy, talk to us. Why are you so upset?"

_I'm trapped in here. All I want is to be free_.

"Oh Lucy." Mira placed a hand on the sphere. "We all want you to be free, but Freed and Levy haven't had any luck in their research yet. But I know that isn't all, what happened with Laxus?"

_Laxus... He just left. I didn't want him to leave, he was the only one who cared enough to visit me everyday, the only one who brought me flowers. When he had suddenly left I though he had forgotten about me, so I was upset. When he came back I was so happy, I didn't want him to leave me like that again, I didn't want be left alone again..._

Lucy stopped as she saw Mira's face darken as she muttered something under her breath before turning to leave. _Mira, where are you going?_

"Don't worry Lucy. I'm going to fix this mess Laxus made."

* * *

Laxus woke up to someone pounding on his front door, and he pulled on a shirt and went to answer it.

**CRACK**- His head cracked to the side as the person smacked him. He stagged back as Mira advanced on him and tripped on one of his boots and went crashing to the floor, Mira now towering over him, her dark aura surrounding her.

"What the hell do you want Mira?" Laxus asked as he stood, only to receive another smack from her.

"You are a complete idiot, Laxus!" She yelled into his face.

"And why is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"How could you not realize that you were only hearing part of what Lucy was saying? Did you honestly think she wanted you to leave her alone? She has feelings for you, but you are too dense to realize it!"

Laxus sank to the ground as he realized he was wrong about Lucy, he sighed and put his head in his hands. "How do you know all this?"

"I took Warren in with me after I couldn't understand what she was saying, I went in there today because she caused so many blackouts this morning that I got annoyed with her. Lucy doesn't want to be left alone again, she misses you, even if she didn't say it." He looked up and saw a sad expression on Mira's face.

"What makes you think I want to see her?"

"Like it or not, Laxus, Lucy has changed you. You actually care for someone outside your circle of friends, and not just because she's a member of Fairy Tail, you have real feeling for her." Mira crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You could start by apologizing to her. You have to remember that she's been trapped in there for almost a year now. Just ima- Laxus!" Mira yelled at him as he took off upstairs. He ran to his room and quickly threw on his coat and lightning traveled into town.

* * *

_It probably won't be enough, but she liked those lilies from last time. What were they called again... Stargazer Lilies... _Laxus ran to the nearest flower shop but didn't see any of them, he asked the shopkeeper and found out that it was the wrong time of year for them, it was too cold.

"Shit! Now what am I going to do?" He said aloud and felt someone tug on his arm, he turned and saw a familiar looking girl standing there. She had electric blue eyes and was lightly tanned with silver hair that brushed her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue cloak that was part way open revealing a pale gold dress.

"You again? What do you need?" Laxus asked in an irritated voice.

"I believe you need something." He looked down to see the girl holding a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies out to him.

"How di-" She held up a hand to silence him.

"I hope she _wakes up _soon, I know she's very important to you, Laxus Dreyar." She turned away from him and started to walk into the crowd of people.

"Wait! How do you know my name!?" The girl stopped and flashed him a knowing smile.

"I know more than you think... Tell Lucy Heartfilia to _wake up _soon... I'll see you again, Laxus..."

"Wait! Who are you?" Laxus called out as she disappeared into the crowd, and he could have sworn she said she was Fate...

* * *

Laxus entered Lucy's room and sighed at the sight of her floating there, she looked the same as when he found her, but now he know how she felt, because he felt the same. To have feelings for someone but unable to reach them, unable to even hold their hand.

He walked up to her and rested one hand against the sphere, the other down by his side, holding the lilies.

"Lucy, I know now that I was an idiot and I'm so sorry. I made a mistake and didn't realize that what I've needed all this time was right here in front of me, you've made me see the world in a different way now. Is there any way you can forgive me for... well... for being and idiot?" He looked at her and saw her smile.

_Of course... forgive you... I'm glad... came back... missed you...all I want... you, Laxus... you feel the same... so happy... don't leave..._

Laxus smiled at her. "Don't worry, Lucy. I won't leave like that again without telling you. Please, come out of that sphere soon... everyone is waiting for you."

* * *

A week passed and Laxus stayed for a few hours every day in the room with Lucy, talking with her, telling her stories of all his missions, but everyone in Fairy Tail knew that it wasn't enough.

Freed and Levy kept up their research, but after so long with nothing to go on they were ready to give up. They had taken up a corner of the Guild hall with all the books they were searching through. Mira walked over with drinks for them, and Freed sighed as she set down a glass for him and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Anything new?" She asked as she straightened up.

"No, after all this time we've found nothing to help. I don't want to be the one to tell Laxus the news..."

"Don't worry Freed, I'll go tell him." Mira said in a sad voice and made her way to the back room, only to find Laxus sleeping against the sphere again. With a sigh Mira walked up to Lucy and placed a hand on the sphere, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. Freed and Levy have searching for months but they haven't found a single way to get you out. I wish there was more we could do fo you, but there isn't. I don't only feel sorry for you, Lucy, but for Laxus as well. He finally realized that he loves you, but what will happen to him if you can't get free of that sphere..." Mira said the last part as a whisper, hoping Lucy wouldn't hear, and left the room, turning the lights out on her way out.

* * *

_Laxus... he loves me? _Lucy looked down and saw him sleeping against the sphere. _I knew he had feelings for me, but for him to fall in love with me... What if I can't get out of here... will he move on to someone else? Will I be forgotten again..._

Lucy remembered how it felt when she was in the mountains, all alone, unable to see the stars she loved so much. Then Laxus had found her and brought her home to Fairy Tail. When no one would visit her Laxus showed up, making her day much better.

_No! I won't be forgotten! I will get free! _Lucy struggled against the liquid, her arms reaching out towards Laxus. _If I could just reach the edge..._

* * *

Laxus jerked forward, wide awake now, as he felt something grab his hair. He looked behind him only to see Lucy still in the sphere_. I must be imagining things... I need to go home and get some real sleep... _"Lucy, its been a while since I've slept in my own bed so I'm going home to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Laxus turned into lightning and disappeared.

* * *

Laxus arrived at Fairy Tail before everyone else the next morning, well, everyone but Mira.

"Have you checked in on Lucy yet?" He asked as he made his way to her room.

"Not yet. I was going to but then you got here." Mira smiled at him as he walked behind her. "Do you want your usual breakfast?"

"Yeah, just bring it in when its done." He said as he walked into Lucy's room, only to stop and stare at what he saw before him.

"M-Mira! Get in here!" He yelled out and rushed forward and dropped to his knees. The sphere was empty and Lucy lay unconscious before it. Gently he lifted her into his arms just as Mira walked in.

"Call Wendy, I'll take her to. the infirmary." Mira took off and he looked down at the woman in his arms. "You made it out, Lucy. Now all you have to do is wake up." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before picking her up and taking her to the infirmary.

* * *

Laxus was walking through town, looking through the shops, trying to think of what to give Lucy when she woke up, when he heard his name called out. He looked around and saw the silver haired girl watching him, sitting on the railing of a bridge. He sighed and walked over to her and leaned against the railing next to her.

"What do you want?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Hold out your hand." He did and she placed something into it and he smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

"Its perfect." Laxus looked over to thank the girl, but she was gone, and he had a feeling that was the last time he would see her.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and squinted at the blinding light above her and sat up with a groan, only to be tackled by Wendy.

"Lucy! You're awake!" She cried out and Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, and since I'm up when can I get out of here? I need a bit of fresh air." Wendy let go and stepped back.

"Of course, just let me run a quick check then you can go." Lucy nodded and Wendy began using her magic, and after a few minutes Wendy told her she was free to go. As she stood and tried to walk she stumbled and Wendy caught her.

"It might be a while before you're used to walking, so take it easy at first."

"Right, think you can help me downstairs. I want to see everyone." Wendy nodded and helped her downstairs.

At first the only person who noticed Lucy was Mira, who came out from behind the bar and gave her a tight hug. She was then noticed by Carla, who was looking for Wendy and ended up giving Lucy a hug. It was Happy, though, that made the entire Guild notice her.

"Carla I wa- Luuusshy! I've missed you and your yummy fish, and your warm bed soo much!" He yelled as he flew into her, causing her to step back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you too, Happy. I've missed everyone." Soon Lucy was surrounded by everyone, some people hanging back to watch everything, some rushing forward to give her a hug.

Lucy looked in the crowd around her for someone, but spotted Laxus sitting with his team, watching her. When Laxus caught her eye he lifted his mug to her in a toast and took a drink.

_He owes me more than a toast, and I owe him more than a smile_. "Excuse me, I need to see someone." Lucy said as she made her way through the crowd, towards Laxus. When she reached him she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"You owe me more than a toast..." Laxus looked up at her and grinned.

"You're right. Hold out your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She gave him an annoyed glare, but held out her hand anyways. He reached over hand placed something in it, and she brought it closer to look at it. It was a delicate silver chain with a small charm on it. She looked at the charm and gasped in surprise, it was a delicate Stargazer Lily made out of crystal, the detail was so perfect it almost looked real.

"Its not much bu-" Laxus was silenced as her lips covered his, and he let out a low groan and pulled her into his lap while all of Fairy Tail cheered and whistled at them. Lucy pulled away and smiled at him, her warm brown eyes gazing into his storm blue ones.

"Its perfect." She said as he put it around her neck.

"Good, now whenever you wear it just remember that you're not forgotten. I will always be thinking of you." Laxus said and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

"Mommy, who is this one from?" Lucy smiled down at the little girl in her lap and looked at the necklace she was holding, a small gold key strung on a gold chain.

"That one is from your Auntie Erza." She said as she clipped some of the girl's blond hair behind one ear as the girl continued to go through her jewelry.

"And this one?" She held up a small crystal snowflake.

"From Uncle Gray."

"And those?" She pointed to a pair of handmade metal butterfly earrings

"From Auntie Levy and Uncle Gajeel."

"What about that one?" The girl pointed to a silver start pendant on a thin silver chain.

"That one is from Uncle Natsu, though I'm sure Auntie Lisanna picked it out." Lucy picked the little girl up and spun her around on her lap so they were facing each other. "Why are you so interested in Mommy's jewelry, Lily?" Lucy asked as she began to tickle the girl, who began to giggle and try to get away, but Lucy wouldn't let her.

"Because Daddy... Mommy stop!" The little girl squealed between giggles, trying to get away from her hands.

"What did Daddy tell you about tonight?" Lucy asked, grinning down at Lily.

"Sorry Lucy, but that's a secret." A voice behind her said as a pair of strong arms wrapped around them.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed, now standing on Lucy's lap, her blond hair falling into her blue eyes once again. "Mommy was being mean!"

Laxus looked down at Lucy and grinned. "Lucy, were you being mean to our daughter?"

"Nope." She said innocently. "Just trying to get information."

"And what information can you get from a three year old? I though you were getting her ready, not interrogating her."

"She's ready, she just got distracted by my jewelry."

Laxus looked down at her jewelry and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you do have a lot."

"That's because everyone insists on giving me jewelry." Lucy said as she stood up, putting her lily charm around her neck. "Are we going to the Guild or not?"

"Yeah, come on or we're going to be late." Laxus said as he left the room, Lily in his arms.

* * *

They arrived at Fairy Tail and Lucy could hear more noise than usual from inside. "Laxus, what did you plan?" Laxus just grinned as he placed Lily down and opened the doors.

"Congratulations!" The entire Guild yelled as they walked in. She looked over at Laxus and he smiled at her.

"Happy fifth anniversary, Lucy. Lily helped pick this out so I hope you like it." He held a box out to her and she opened it and smiled. Inside was a thin silver ring, three stars made of diamond set into it. Lucy slipped in onto her middle finger next to her wedding ring and smiled at Laxus. "Its beautiful, Laxus, Lily. I love it."

"I knew you would. I guess this means its time to party!" Laxus called out and drinks were passed around. Once everyone had a drink Makarov called out for a toast.

"To Lucy and Laxus, let's wish them more happy years together!"

"To Lucy and Laxus!" Fairy Tail shouted and everyone drank.

Laxus looked over and saw Lucy hadn't touched her beer. "Lucy? Why aren't you drinking?"

"Well, I really shouldn't be drinking for a while." Lucy grinned as Laxus's face changed from worried to overjoyed as her words sunk in, and laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Oi! Everyone! We're having another kid!" Laxus yelled out, and the Guild went silent before exploding in cheers. "Looks like we have another reason to celebrate." Laxus said as he placed Lucy down, and she looked up at him with love in her eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't forget about me, Laxus."

"Me too, Lucy. My life would never had been like this without you." Laxus said and pulled her up into a kiss.

* * *

**Well I was going to wait a few days before putting this one up but I didn't want to wait any longer. So here is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed my randomness! XD Until my next story, hopefully sooner rather than later. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Laters! PS... Fate is always watching... ;)**


End file.
